Teach Me
by inudbzgirl
Summary: They wanted to know what was so fascinating about what they were into. The only way to find out is to be taught right? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Teach Me chapter 1**

It was a day just like any day, the sun shined, birds whistled, the wind blew, children played, adults worked and ultimately all was peaceful. So why on this most perfect day was the young girl of 18 with the long orange locks and tough disposition in a cold damp basement. The answer lied in front of her as the boy of 17 continued to work out.

The large red bag set before him wore each continuous blow he laid upon it as his silent grunts could be heard throughout the small room. Muscles not quite fully developed, but still prominent rippled as he bobbed and weaved back and forth as sweat began to pool on his forehead.

She groaned not at all interested in this activity as she would much rather be outside feeling the warm weather, or shopping. Yes, shopping always cured her immense boredom.

She fingered a lock of her hair and wondered if the boy would stop for even five seconds to notice her. Turning her attention back to him she began to wonder what fascinated the boy so much about this activity. All she could see were two people attempting to bash each other's heads in, no art, no grace and most definitely no purpose.

Finally at her wits end at his aloofness and non-notice of her presence she spoke up. "Teach me"

Stopping momentarily he looked at her in confusion "What?"

Sighing she repeated herself "Teach me"

"Teach you what?" he remained confused his mouth slightly agape

She rolled her eyes, why did he have to be so dense "Teach me about boxing. Why do you love it so much, it only seems barbaric to me"

He narrowed his eyes at her, more so out of confusion than anger "Why does it seem barbaric"

"Just teach me you idiot" she yelled back not wanting to answer his question

Shrinking slightly and backing away he responded "O-okay"

"Good, we'll start tomorrow" she smiled widely causing the boy to shudder as she sauntered away

Watching her he began to think to himself 'What was that all about?'

* * *

Parking her car the tall young woman emerged a cool façade dawned her features. However inwardly she was furious, having waiting for three hours for a certain green-haired young man she grew worried. She knew how terrible he was with directions and feared he had become lost or worse.

However seeing the all-black convertible with the familiar green trimmings parked outside the dojo she knew she had been stood up. Normally this would not have bothered her; she wasn't easily irritated by forgetfulness, especially from a certain someone. However on the date of their announced relationship, that was completely unacceptable.

Walking into the dojo she noticed first that there were no other students present. Continuing to the back she still saw no one. Growing worried she moved quickly back towards the door when she heard the familiar 'clang' 'shing' sound.

Turning on her heels she proceeded in the direction of the sound. Approaching the room where the noise was coming from she watched as the green-haired boy twisted and turned expertly cutting each blocked centered before him.

She watched with the same cool feature although bursting with admiration on the inside watching him expertly use the three-sword style. One in each hand the other placed in his mouth he continued to chop the blocks without losing rhythm before she startled him "Teach me" she said calmly

Stopping on the ball of his foot he turned to her "What are you doing here?"

"Teach me" she repeated just as calm

"It takes years to master this form and I-"

"You owe me"

"What"

"You stood me up when you promised you wouldn't, now it is your responsibility to teach me what is so great about this that you would forget me"

Gawking at her words inwardly as he like she would never show his emotions on his face responded "Fine"

"Great" she gave him a slight smile "We'll start tomorrow, don't stand me up. Or you'll owe me even more"

"You're starting to sound like that orange-haired witch with all this owing stuff"

"Not at all" she gave him a cold glare that would cause even the toughest of men to shrink "My threats are promises" with that she walked off as gracefully and swiftly as she entered

Recovering from her glares and staring at her retreating form he thought to himself 'What was that all about?'

* * *

She sat quietly legs-crossed as delightful smells from the kitchen began to assault her nostrils. She wondered what delicacies would be prepared for her today as she felt her mouth begin to water. It was always delightful to enjoy something he cooked, no matter how simple it was.

She leaned forward as her blue hair fell framing her face. Subconsciously she began rocking back-and-forth out of pure anxiety for what was to come in just a few minutes.

"On'na-chan" the older boy sang as he danced out of the kitchen a single plate in one hand and a drink on a platter in the other

She beamed up at him as he set the plates down in front of her "Thank you" she told him as she stared at the dessert, absolutely mesmerized

It was a red velvet cake, cut into the shape of a heart. Smooth chocolate drizzle encased the top of the cake with a single strawberry also somehow in the shape of a heart in the middle and single individual cherries her absolute favorite fruit outlined the cake. All-in-all there were probably hundreds of calories in this single piece, but she didn't care any meal from him was a rare delicacy.

"I have a drink for you as well" he said bowing slightly and setting the fizzy blue drink in front of her

Taking a bite out of the cake she immediately moaned at the burst of flavors exploding in her mouth. She couldn't contain her joy or the growing smile on her face as she continued to eat the cake somewhat unlady-like but still somehow graceful.

She looked back up at him seeing the smile on his face as she enjoyed his food as she always does. Sipping the fizzy blue drink and still in awe over its marvelous taste jarred him from whatever thoughts he were having. "Teach me"

Smile faltering a bit he looked at her solidly "What was that my swan"

"Teach me" she smiled again "How to cook I mean. Cook like you"

Watching her beautiful smile he began to stammer "I-I wouldn't even know w-where to begin" he cursed himself for being so inarticulate around her, it wasn't like him

"Just start from the beginning"

"B-but"

"Do you not want to teach me" she looked at him with large blue eyes and he began to gush

"Not at all my swan, I'll do anything for you" he danced in a circle

"Great" she yelled standing and kissing him on the cheek "We'll start tomorrow" she ran towards the door

He remained in his trance, hearts dancing in his eyes until he heard the door slam. Jarred from his thoughts he mentally cursed himself before thinking 'What was that all about'

* * *

The ecstatic blonde half-skipped half-walked down the steps to the slightly cold basement. Knocking on the stair post she continued into the room. She wore a baby-blue dress with a white jacket covering her shoulders, a white purse hung from her left shoulder.

In the middle of the room sat the unresponsive curly-haired teenager. Well unresponsive to her at least as he was bent over in front a large canvas creating whatever masterpiece had come to his mind that day.

Taking a glance around the room she marveled at all of the paintings the boy had created over the years. Paintings of his mother, self-portraits, his best friends and even herself. Walking towards the canvas in the corner of the room she stared at the sketches that covered from top to bottom.

There were eight pairs of eyes, no faces surrounding them and all the same color-black. But they weren't the same pair of eyes; each set held a different emotion, a genuine emotion. They each swept her in and took her on a journey only the owners of the eyes could tell. In the middle of the canvas were the largest pair of eyes, at a closer glance she discovered them to be very familiar, her own.

They were large and shining, seeming to be happy with a tinge of sadness behind them, she wondered if he knew more about how she felt than he let on. Reaching out to touch the beautiful orbs she in the process knocked over two small cans of paint.

Broken out of his trance from the noise the boy's head immediately shot up. Surprised and slightly startled to see her he stood up slowly and began to chuckle slightly "Did I stand you up again. I'm sorry" he began to pick up the cans of paint "I must have lost track of time"

She didn't respond right away, her eyes were focused on the large canvas that continued to sit in the middle of the floor. From what she could see there was a cliff overlooking what appeared to be the ocean or sea. At the cliffs peak sat a lone tree with a body underneath. The figure didn't have a head but the body appeared to be that of a woman's.

She continued to gawk at the picture even as he continued to apologize. "I really am sorry, please stop ignoring me"

Turning her attention back to him she looked directly into his dark eyes "Teach me"

"Huh?"

"Teach me to paint like you do. I want to be able to make beautiful things too"

"B-b-but I can't, I have can't-teach-how-to-paint disease a-and if I do teach someone there will be terrible results"

"So you won't teach me then" she said softly looking away

"It's not like I don't want to teach you, I do, its just-"

"Great then we can try tomorrow" she beamed before walking away almost as energetic as she had entered

Finally setting the paint cans down before scratching his head as he watched her depart, he began to wonder 'What was that all about'

* * *

**First chapter down lol, I promise it won't be that many chapters. Read and Review, constructive criticism welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter Two**

The orange-haired girl towel-clad emerged from the bathroom into her somewhat spacious bedroom. Noticing her open laptop and the incoming video call she smiled softly and answered gleefully.

"Hey guys" she stated enthusiastically to the other three callers

"God Nami are you naked?" the blue-haired girl asked slightly embarrassed

Smirking she responded "No, I'm not. I have on a towel"

"Same thing" the blonde chimed in

"Jesus you guys act like we aren't all girls here"

"But we're dressed" the bluenette replied

"So." She turned her head upward then stared at the raven-haired girl "Are you going to start on me too Robin"

She smirked slightly smugly before responding "Not at all hadaka-san"

"I see what you did there jerk"

"She is right you know"

"Don't encourage her Vivi"

"I agree" the blonde laughed

"You too Kaya"

"Guys guess what Usopp-san is going to teach me to paint" Kaya smiled gleefully

"Awww that's sweet"

"I had no idea nagahana-kun was an artist"

"Why do you call him Usopp-san, he's not important" Nami rose an eyebrow

"He's important to me" she replied sticking out her tongue slightly

"Whatever"

"It's a coincidence because Sanji-kun is teaching me to cook"

"I hope you don't burn down your home" Robin replied leaning forward onto her desk

Rolling her eyes Vivi replied "I'm not that bad at cooking"

"Yeah, we know you aren't that bad, you're horrible" Nami laughed

"Go put some clothes on naked slut" Vivi replied

After Nami gave her the finger Robin cut-in "Kenshi-san is going to teach me the three-sword style"

"Really?" Kaya asked skeptically

Nodding she replied "He owes me"

"I've taught you well young grasshopper" Nami winked

"Bribing is wrong you know" Vivi told her

"Oh here comes Ms. Pure, how do you expect a guy to do anything for you if you don't bribe him"

"I never bribe Sanji-kun to do anything"

"That's because he's a love-sick puppy"

"I don't bribe Usopp-san either"

"You don't have to; he's too scared to stand up to you anyway"

"That's not true Usopp-sama is very brave and courageous"

"So he's a Lord now. Kaya you've got it bad"

"Maybe" she blushed

"The idiots gonna teach me about boxing"

"Aww that's kind of romantic" Vivi replied and Kaya smiled nodding along

"How?"

"In a Luffy sort of way I mean. Not like Sanji-kun or normal guys"

"If that's anyone's idea of romance then they're delusional"

"If sencho-san is willing to teach you something he's so passionate about, then it is rather romantic."

"Not you too Robin, you're supposed to be the rational one, but you're no better than these two"

"It's true hadaka-san. Maybe you'll find that you'll enjoy yourself"

"I doubt it"

"Then why are you doing it" Kaya asked

"Because he wouldn't pay attention to me"

"That's selfish" Vivi said

"So"

"Kenshi-san forgot our date today" Robin cut in nonchalantly diffusing another argument

"On your anniversary?" Kaya asked

"And I thought Luffy was the idiot"

"He still is" Vivi replied

"Hey, Only I can call Luffy an idiot. Back off"

"Sorry" she laughed

"Yes on the date of our announced relationship he stood me up. But he'll more than make up for it tomorrow"

"He better or I'll raise his debt"

"Nami is there anybody who doesn't owe you" Kaya asked

"My mother"

"Anyone else"

"My sister"

Kaya sighed in exasperation "Anyone else"

She thought for a moment "Nope"

"Even Luffy" Vivi asked

"Yeah but he pays me in other ways" she winked

"Wait Robin too" Vivi turned her attention to the dark-haired girl

Robin just glared back at her while Nami grinned "Blackmail is wonderful isn't it"

"You blackmailed perfect Robin" Kaya asked "Give me the details"

"It is none of your concern burondo-san" Robin gave Kaya a deadly glare

"Sorry"

At that moment Nami stood dropping her towel and began dressing in front of the computer

"Jesus Nami" Vivi screamed covering her eyes

"What, you said to get dressed so I am"

"I meant off-screen"

"This isn't Burger King, you can't have everything your way"

Vivi groaned as Nami finished dressing "You can look now"

"That was overreacting, don't you think" Kaya asked

"No I don't."

"If you say so. Well guys I'm tired. So I'm going to call it a night, Usopp-san and I have a great day ahead of us tomorrow"

"There she goes with the honorifics again. Stop it"

"Whatever" she laughed "Night" she replied going offline

"The three of us should get some much needed sleep too" Robin agreed before saying a silent goodnight while clicking offline

"Are you excited for tomorrow Nami"

"Eh, I guess"

"I think you should give it a chance"

"Maybe"

"C'mon stop being difficult. Robin's right, you may enjoy it. Good night Nami"

"Night Vivi" the two of them then signed off for the night

"Girls are so confusing" the dark-haired boy groaned as he flopped onto his bed

"True" the green-haired boy replied while doing several push-ups as was his nightly ritual

"They aren't too bad" the long-nosed boy replied finishing up a drawing, phone in hand

"How dare you three disrespect the ladies" the blonde screamed "They are all delicate flowers to be nurtured and cherished"

"If I see you come anywhere near Robin curly-brow I'll break your neck" the green-haired boy replied

"Shut it Marimo, you don't know how to treat a lady of her maturity or caliber"

"Cut it out" the long-nosed boy cut in slightly timid "We weren't disrespecting them Sanji. Just stating how confusing they can be at times. Like today Kaya just came into my workshop-"

"Your basement isn't a workshop" the green-haired boy replied

"Cool Usopp you have a workshop" the dark-haired boy laughed joyfully

"Shut it Luffy" he sighed "As I was saying before I was interrupted, Kaya came into my basement and-"

"Wait I thought you said it was a workshop" Luffy asked confused

"Shut it you idiot and let me finish the story"

"Sorry"

"Anyways, Kaya came into my basement and knocked over my paint cans. Then she blabbered on and on about teaching her to draw and paint"

"That sounds familiar. Robin said the same thing and blabbered on about how I owed her. That orange-haired witch has poisoned her"

"Orange-haired witch" Luffy asked "Are you talking about Nami"

"Do not talk about Nami-swan in that manner. She is a beautiful flower, of course not as beautiful as my Vivi-chan"

"Oh here we go"

"Shut it Marimo. Vivi-chan and Nami-san are the two most important women in the world" he then began to giggle uncontrollably

"Shut the hell up dart-brow"

"Up yours shitty Marimo"

"Zoro, Sanji cut it out" Usopp cut in once more "Bottom line is girls are weird. Period"

"Then go gay"

"No"

"I'm going to teach my wonderful Vivi-chan about the wonders of cooking tomorrow" Sanji began to giggle once more

"Wait, didn't she almost burn down her house the last time" Luffy asked scratching his head

"If she would've burned it down it would've given the house a much more vibrant appeal, other than the dull boring white"

"I'm going to teach Nami how to box"

"Oh hell no and give that witch another thing to raise our debts over"

"I hope not" Usopp cut in "I already owe her so much that my great grandkids will have to pay it off"

"And you better pay every dime shitty long-nose" Sanji told him

"I'm hungry" Luffy said

"You're always hungry" Usopp replied

"More of a reason to feed me" he hopped out of bed "Night guys, I'm going to eat then sleep"

"Night" the three of them replied in unison before hanging up. It was going to be a long day tomorrow


End file.
